


Somehow I know (I can't be on this planet alone)

by Ellabee15



Series: Woman of color fics [16]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: She's fine.She's hurtling through unknown space in what's essentially a tin can. But besides that, she's fine.Or 5 times Don is there for JudyAnd the one time she was there for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Judy felt the tightness seize her chest as her parents talked. They'd convened a family meeting (well, family, plus Don, seeing as they were all trapped together) to lay out plans to best figure out what they were going to do. Penny had been sitting near the view screen controls and had accidentally activated the shielding, cutting off all view of the outside.

The dining area was plunged into darkness. Judy's head swam as she dimly heard Will yell at Penny.

The noise of the others talking around her faded as she stared at the grey expanse where space used to be visible. Penny muttered an apology, fiddling with the buttons and opening the view screen. Judy exhaled, forcing a smile on her face as she re-engaged with the conversation going on around her. What had they been talking about? Oh right. The potentially habitable planet they'd found.

A quick scan around the table revealed no one else seemed to have noticed. Will was looking at the space in front of him. Her mom was in full discussion leader mode, Penny was embarrassed by her mistake and was trying to be nonchalant about it. Her father...well, she supposed it was too much to ask that John Robinson not notice something was wrong. He gave her his 'if you want, we can talk about this later' look. She grimaced, then shook her head.

"I say we land." Don said. "And depending on how many dangerous predators it has, leave Smith on it." 

He was sitting to her left, leaning back, his feet on the table. Judy had avoided looking at him, because she didn't care what he thought of her. Not at all. Her mom frowned at Don and cleared her throat. He grinned at Maureen as Penny and Will laughed. 

"Got something for her, Doc?" He looked over at Judy. He was trying to engage her. Judy looked back at the table in front of her. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw Don frown slightly at her ignoring him. 

"Mr. West." Maureen said. 

"Don." Don shot her his best "I'm charming" grin. Judy snorted. There was no way that was going to win over Maureen Robinson. 

"Don." Maureen said slowly. "We will not entertain jokes about marooning members of the crew." 

"She's not a member of the crew." John said. "But we do need to discuss what we're going to do about her." 

Judy's focus wavered as she felt her skin grow clammy. She needed to get this under control. She couldn't be losing her head randomly. They were lightyears from Alpha Centauri or any psychological professional. Around her, the others discussed ration schedules, repair and maintenance, and their Smith problem. Judy focused on her breathing. 

"All agreed?" Her dad's voice broke through the fog in her head. He was looking at her and....dammit he looked worried. She stuck her chin up, looking around for a clue as to what she was supposed to be voting on. Don took his feet off the table, leaning forward. 

"Whether or not Smith can be allowed to walk around freely for 2 hours a day." He did not look happy. Judy felt a chill. Smith had tried to kill them all. Judy didn't feel comfortable with the idea of her being given access to the ship. 

"I'll watch her." John said, reaching across the table to take Judy's hand. "She won't go near any of you."

Don grunted his disbelief. Judy looked over at her mom. She knew what Maureen wanted her to say. She knew that she expected her daughter to agree to this, but Judy was scared. And why should her fear come second to her mother's moral compass? 

"Judy?" Her mom whispered. 

"I need to think about it." Judy stood and walked out of the room. She knew someone would follow her, but she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She needed to find a place on the Jupiter 2 where no one would think to look for her. Or a place where they knew to keep out. The med bay? No, they'd all file by her door. She knew they meant well, but right now, she couldn't deal with their pity. 

"Hey princess." 

Judy shut her eyes before turning to glare at him.  "Don, I'm not in the mood."  

"Neither am I." He was holding Debbie. "Wanna help me walk my chicken?" He held up the chicken, a stupid encouraging look on his face. 

Judy bit back a chuckle. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms. "I kinda just want to be alone." 

"Totally understand." Don said, moving to walk by her. "I guess me and Debbie will have to check out the view from the garage on our own." 

Judy frowned. There was no view from the garage. She'd memorized the blueprints. "What are you talking about?"  

"Nope." Don shouted over his shoulder. "This is secret intel, reserved for chicken walkers only." 

Judy huffed. She knew what he was doing and it wasn't going to work. She waited until 3 seconds after he turned the corner before following him. Don grinned as she started walking next to him. 

"Don't." She said. "It's only to make sure you don't break anything and accidentally jettison us all out into space." 

Don gasped. "I'm a mechanic, Doc. I fix things." He shook his head. "I'm the best mechanic in the galaxy." 

"Not really a glowing endorsement seeing as you're the only mechanic in the galaxy." Judy shot back. The garage was empty. Judy let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "So." She said. "This view." 

"Right." Don said, putting down the chicken. "Hold this." Judy looked at the string he was hold out to her. 

"Did you make a leash for the chicken?" 

"Debbie." Don corrected, shaking the hand holding the leash with impatience. Judy took it. Don walked over to the chariot and began climbing. When he got to the roof, he held out his hand. "Screw driver." 

Judy went over to his tool box. Grabbing it, she handed it to him. Don smirked, but took it. Riffling through it, he pulled out a  screw driver and began loosening a panel above the chariot. Judy watched him work. The silence was comforting. Debbie clucked to herself as she walked in front of Judy, tugging on her leash as she tried to pick at non existent crumbs on the ground. After about a minute, Don nodded to himself, pulling the panel down. 

Scooting over to the side of the chariot, he held out his hand. Judy arched an eyebrow. "Come on." He grinned. "Don't you trust me?" 

Judy rolled her eyes. Tying Debbie to one of the chariot wheels, she ignored Don's offered hand, scaling the side of the chariot herself. He shook his head, sitting back on the roof of the chariot. Tapping the space next to him, he lay, stretching out. Judy hesitated before joining him. Looking up, she bit back a gasp. Stars were passing over them. She could see the outside. It was almost like lying on the grass on Earth. She dimly remembered doing that with her dad before Penny was born. Before the Earth's atmosphere got too polluted to be able to see stars. 

"There a certain places in these Jupiters that are plated in the same glass as the view screen." Don explained. A glance his way showed her he was looking at her. "It makes for a helluva view." 

She nodded. 

"Look." He said. "Obviously you're still dealing with the..." He winced and dropped his voice. "The being trapped in ice thing, and I know probably don't want to talk about it, so...he motioned to the ceiling. "There's always this view." 

Judy nodded.

"And if you want someone to share it with..." Don continued. "Debbie's always up for a walk." They lay in silence, watching the stars float by above them. Judy bit her lip, feeling as though she should say something.

"About Smith." 

"Hm?" Don turned over to her. Judy sighed, trying to form her words. 

"I know...it's cruel to keep her locked up. I know what confinement and isolation does to the human body. Not to mention the psychological toll-" 

"You're thinking like a doctor." Don interrupted. "What does Judy think?" 

Judy shut her eyes. "I don't want to be anywhere near her." She admitted. "She scares me." 

"Scares me too." Don grumbled. 

"I know what my mom wants me to say." Judy continued. "I know she thinks its wrong to keep her locked up...and part of me agrees, but I still don't like it." 

"You don't have to." Don said. "And you don't have to vote now." He crossed his arms behind his head, sighing. "All you have to do right now is watch the stars." 

Judy bit her lip. "Not everyday I get to stargaze with a badass princess." 

Don groaned, covering his face with his hand. "You are never going to let me live that down." 

"Never." Judy nudged him. He shut his eyes shaking his head. She settled more comfortably on the chariot roof, looking out. She didn't have to make a decision now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Judy looked up as Penny opened the door, knocking on it. "Smith woman walking. Smith woman walking."

Judy gave her sister a tight smile. "Did you warn Will?" 

Penny rolled her eyes. "What kind of a big sister do you think I am?" She crossed her arms. Judy arched an eyebrow. Penny dropped her eyes, shaking her head. "I was about to go in a second." She muttered, backing out of the room before adding. "I just figured that you're more chicken than he is so you'd need more warning." Judy jumped up from her bed, pretending to get ready to chase her. Penny squeaked and ran out the door. Judy rolled her eyes, biting back a smile as she put her hand on the button to close the door when she caught sight of Smith turning a corner. John Robinson was walking with her. Smith, or Jessica or June or whatever she'd decided to call herself this week saw Judy looking at her. Raising her chin, she grinned, sending shivers down Judy's spine. 

"How are you, Judy?" The sincerity sounded so off, it made her want to throw up. 

"Not talking to you." John grumbled, giving Judy a reassuring look before turning Smith around. 

Judy let out a breath, getting ready to close her door when Don walked up to her. 

"Oh thank god." He held up Debbie. "I need your help. Well, Debbie needs your help." The chicken clucked, twisting her head to look at Don. 

Judy shook her head. "If this is another walking thing, I'm fresh out of chicken leashes." 

"Ha ha." Don rolled his eyes. "She gets nervous when Smith is out." 

"Uh huh. She gets nervous?" Judy looked at Debbie, she whispered. "I think your human is chicken." 

"Hey, that's chicken slander."

Judy arched an eyebrow. "So you got scared cuz Smith's out walking." She said. Don, like most of the people on the Jupiter, made a point of avoiding Smith when she was out. 

"Yup." Don said. "In addition to Debbie being afraid. I wanted to see if you needed help guarding your lotion."

Judy pressed her lips together, lowering her eyes. Don tilted his head, watching her. 

"Ah...ah." He pointed at her lips. 

"No." Judy said. 

"That's a smile Doc." 

"No." Judy pushed the button, closing the door. 

"Oh, come on." Don's voice was muffled from the other side of the door. "Doc...Judy." Judy leaned against the door, shaking her head. "Don't leave me out here alone there's a monster on the loose." 

"A monster who eats chickens." Judy said. "But then I guess that's scarier to you than Debbie." She turned, pressing the button. The door slid open. Don was leaning his arm on the doorframe. Sticking his chin out he said. 

"Sup Doc." 

Judy shook her head. "That's a super old reference."  

"True." He said. "But I need to do some maintenance work." He held Debbie in front of his face. "Please Doctor Judy." He said in a high pitched voice. "Don't let me get eaten by mean Smith lady." 

Judy shook her head. "I'm doing this for the chicken," She wagged a finger at him. "And ONLY for the chicken." 

"Course." Don turned. "It's not like you like spending time with me." 

"I'm reconsidering my decision." Judy muttered as she fell into step behind him. "I thought that you didn't have to run maintenance because of the weird robot machine." 

Don shook his head. "Weird robot machine? That the scientific term, doc?" 

"I'm pretty sure that was your exact phrase when describing the machine." Judy shot back. "After you stumbled out of the engine room screaming." She put her hands out in front of her, imitating Don. "GLOWY SHIT IN THE ENGINE ROOM." She threw a grin over her shoulder. Don was watching her, his expression bemused. 

"It was traumatizing." He said. "But I want to understand it. I want to get in there and poke around and see if I can get a better understanding of it." He said. "And I figured if something went wrong, it would be good to have a doctor within screaming distance." 

Judy winced. "Probably a good idea." 

 

 

 

 

 

"So." Don's voice was muffled as he tinkered around under the engines. "Why is it that you've been hiding in your room everytime Smith's out walking." 

"Because she's evil and she freaks me out." Judy shrugged, petting Debbie. The chicken clucked happily, shaking her feathers to better settle herself on Judy's lap. 

"This is true." Don stuck his head out and pointed his wrench at her. "But we're stuck up here. With only each other. So you gotta face your fears and glare at her as she does her walk of shame." He slid back under the engine. "Plus it's therapeutic." 

Judy bit her lip. "I think I could take this advice more seriously if it weren't coming from someone who begged me to babysit him because he was scared of her."

Don coughed. "Uh no. This is for Debbie's protection." He tapped the wrench against the engine, letting out a frustrated puff of air. "I have no idea what to do with this thing." 

Judy put Debbie into a box before sitting on the floor. Lying back, she slipped under the engine. Don turned to look at her. "What's weird about it?"

"What isn't." Don waved his hand helplessly. "There's no parts or wires or mechanisms." He pressed his lips together. "I can fix anything...except this." He glared. "I mean, look at these stupid blinking lights."

Judy reached out and drew her fingers along one of the wires. The flow of power was thrumming beneath her fingers. It was almost like- Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Not blinking." She said, grinning at Don. "Pulsing. This machine is alive." 

Don's eyes widened. "Great!" He said,smiling before blinking, his face falling "how does that help exactly?"

"It means we can figure out how it works." Judy looked back up at the wires. "If its biologically based, it means you'll need someone with biological expertise."

"Yeah but who could possibly- OW" Don rubbed his arm. "Your elbows are pointy." Judy smirked, looking back up at the wires.  Shaking her head she looked back up at the wires. She couldn't wait to dive into this. She'd have to figure out a way to take a sample to put under a microscope. She also could figure out a pulse. Maybe even scan the main part of the alien device in order to see if she could get a look at its internal structure.

"I have about a million ideas." She said, brimming with excitement. Don grinned.

"Well then get to it, princess."

Judy slid out from under the engines, scrambling to her feet, intent on getting her medical kit. She had just made it out of the engine room when she paused in the doorway. "Hey Don?" 

There was a bang and a muffled curse before Don poked his head out from underneath, a hand to his forehead. "Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

"For what?" He said, leaning back on his hands, raising his eyebrows in an attempt to look innocent. Judy shook her head. There was no way that he hadn't figured out the engine was alive. Don West was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Don dropped his head and Judy couldn't tell, but she swore he was blushing. "It's nothing, doc." She turned to leave when Don's voice called out. "Are you okay to go out there? Smith might still be walking." 

Judy hadn't realized that, but for the first time she didn't really care. "I'll be okay." She said. "Unless _Debbie_ still needs me?" The chicken clucked at the sound of her name. 

Don rolled his eyes. "I think Debbie will be fine until you get back."


	3. Chapter 3

"Go fish?" Don arched an eyebrow as he sat at the table. "Seriously?" 

Judy glanced over her cards. "You don't have to play." 

Don huffed, shifting in his chair before mumbling. "Deal me in next round?" 

John cleared his throat. Judy shot Penny a look of amusement. Her sister snorted. They'd both been on the receiving end of their father's disapproval before and were going to enjoy watching to see if Don's brand of bravado would crack. 

Don seemed completely oblivious to John's annoyance, flashing him a smile as he leaned to look at Judy's cards. She pulled in her hands, moving her cards away from his sight. Don pouted before pulling back. "I'm not even playing." 

"So?" Judy said. "How do I know Will hasn't asked you to spy on me?" 

"Hey." Will looked absolutely horrified at the implication. Don snorted. 

"Way I see it," He tilted his head back, putting his hands behind his neck. "Penny's the one you need to look out for." 

Judy turned to see Penny looking away, her face flushing. "Cheater." She said. 

"Well what am I supposed to do when you put them out for me to see." Penny retorted. 

"I can't believe-" 

"Girls." Maureen warned. Judy and Penny fell silent. Penny stuck her tongue out at Judy before refocusing on her game. 

"Any threes?" she asked Judy innocently. Judy arched an eyebrow. Like hell she was giving her the card. 

"Penny give her the three." John said. 

"But-" Penny protested. 

"You cheat, you lose." He said. Penny huffed, handing her the card. 

There was a beeping from the navigational system. Judy sat up in alarm. Were they in danger? Were they going to crash? Her chest tightened as her mother got up with a simple "stay here" before leaving the dining room, her father following her. Will and Penny were arguing about what was happening. Don was looking at her. Frowning, he gathered up the cards. She dimly registered him taking the cards out of her hands. 

"Come on, Princess." He knocked her chair with his foot, making her jump. "I'm going to teach you a real card game." Shuffling the cards, he smirked as Penny and Will watched him eagerly. "Who here wants to learn poker?" 

Judy coughed in disbelief. Don smirked at her, nudging her chair with his foot

"Scared, Princess?" 

"No." She stuck out her chin. "What are we playing for?" 

"COOKIES!" Will looked eagerly at Don. He gaped at him. 

"Hey, that was our secret." He shook his head before shooting Judy a sheepish look. "So I may have been using my replicator credits to create a snack stash...that I was_" he held up a hand, stopping a gasp from Judy, _"completely_ planning on sharing."

Judy and Penny shared a look. Coming to an agreement, she turned to Don. "You're not sharing." She said, pointing at the cards. "We're going to win them from you and make you watch us eat them." She smacked her hand on the table. "Deal the cards."  

Don grinned at her.  

 

 

 

 

Almost an hour passed before Maureen and John returned. Standing in the doorway, they watched in amusement as they took in the scene in front of them. Will had managed to win most of the replicated cookies the group was playing for. Judy laughed as Don sputtered, having to push over his largest stack. "I'm being fleeced by an elementary school kid." He grumbled. John made to stop the game, but Maureen put a hand on his arm.

"Let them play," she murmured. "Look how they're smiling." 

"That's what you get." Judy bumped Don's shoulder with hers. "For hiding snacks." 

Don pouted, before craning his neck. "Let me see those cards again?" 

"Nice try." Judy laughed, pulling her hand out of his view. 

"Come on. I'm trying to help you." Don scooted over, trying to peek. "I just want to make sure that you're not making any mistakes. You're losing all your cookies." 

"I actually have cookies." She pointed in front of him. "And you have...a lot of crumbs." 

"We should team up." He said. "Together we can take back all the cookies." Judy paused thoughtfully, tapping her cards against her chin. 

"Nah." 

Don sighed, shaking his head before putting down his cards. "I fold." 

"Smart move." Penny said, laying out her cards. "Royal flush." 

"No way." Don glared at all of them before his expression cleared. Chuckling he, she shook his head. "No fu-" 

John cleared his throat. Penny and Judy looked up. Will grinned. "I'm a poker champ." He said. 

John looked at Don. "Teaching my kids to gamble?" 

"Mr. Robinson." Don waved his hands over the empty table. "I think it's very obvious that I haven't been teaching them at all." 

John smirked, sitting at the table. Looking at the kids, he surveyed their stacks of cookies before turning to Don. "Would you believe I was my battalion's poker champion?" 

Don groaned. "And you taught your kids to play." 

"And I taught my kids to play." John nodded.

Don looked over at Judy. "I can't believe you."

Judy grinned. "Any other stash of snacks you want to play?" 

Penny looked at her mother. "What happened to the ship?" 

Maureen gave her a small smile. "It wasn't a big deal." She said. "We'll tell you." She reached for the cards. "After your father and I take all of these cookies from you." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Don didn't seem surprised to find Judy in the garage, looking up at the piece of sky. 

"So." He said, sitting next to her. "Robot's back." The news John and Maureen had brought back after the poker game had been a bit upsetting. Apparently the Robot wanted to protect Will, which was a bit of a relief. 

She nodded. "Will's happy." She said. "I know he's scared, but...he's also really happy to have his friend back." She looked at the plate of cookies in front of her. "I get that. It's lonely out here." 

Don nodded. "We're not alone though." 

"No." Judy looked over at him, suddenly aware of how much space Don took up in her world. She couldn't imagine him not being there. It was a bit scary. Glancing at her hands, she murmured. "We're not." 

She could feel his eyes on her. Her stomach felt funny. "You okay?" Don asked. "You look a little breathless. Is it another panic attack?" He said. "I can get you water or Debbie. She's a great therapy animal or-" He started scooting away. 

"No." Judy grabbed his arm. "I um..." She flushed, looking down at her hand on his arm. Don was staring at her, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. "I..." She began. "I'm fine. I just need help eating all these cookies." 

Don nodded, settling in beside her. "They are _my_ cookies." 

"I won them fair and square." Judy laughed. 

"By hustling me." Don said. "You've got a dark side, doc." He grabbed a cookie, popping it into his mouth. "It's kinda cute." 

Judy ignored the fluttery feeling in her stomach, before grabbing a cookie. "Don't talk with your mouth full." 

 


End file.
